Bloody Revenge
by SilentSniper
Summary: Yami Bakura's lover is violated. He goes about, seeking his revenge.


Bloody Revenge.  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Tell me.  
  
What are you feeling?  
  
Is it angonzing pain?  
  
Made from my dagger?  
  
Look at you...  
  
Pathetic. Worthless  
  
The crimson fluid seeps out of those wounds and on to the ground.  
  
Opps, my dagger slipped! A trail of blood follows the cut on your arm as you flinch in pain. You refuse to meet my eyes which are blazing with joy and anger.  
  
A smile makes its way across my lips  
  
How weak you look. Its amusing  
  
One the ground with your body full of cuts and bruises. All of them bleeding freely. Your hair is messed up and your face is caked in dirt.   
  
Does it hurt?  
  
You're telling me to stop it.....Your eyes hold immense fear.  
  
I hum a tune that I used to hear as I make marks along your skin. I take no notice of flinches and hisses of pain as I watch the crimson blood pour out.  
  
You don't want to scream, do you?  
  
You are dignified and refuse to stoop lower then your high standards. But I can see it. The pain and fear in your eyes. Thats why you refuse to look at me. Because your eyes are the windows to your agony.  
  
Look at me! Scream!  
  
I need to hear that escape your mouth and I will torture you until that happens. I won't rest. Until he is avenged.  
  
I saw him. When he died. His chocolate brown eyes looked at me. They were filled with unbelievble sorrow and innocence. The innocence was still there even after all he's been through. His long white hair was all over the pillow and tinted with red blood from his wound. His body....  
  
That was horrible...  
  
Covered in blood, cuts, bruises and wounds. The arm was bended. Obviously broken...His cheek was a livid color...Teeth marks were on his shoulder and neck. Bright red....He took a beating as I could immediatly tell. I took slight notice of your leave as I ran over to him.  
  
That wasn't the worst part.  
  
No. Not all.  
  
My eyes had traveled down. Downward. Until I saw it. Blood was spilled on his thighs and further in. The wine red color was staining his pure white skin. The blood taunted me. Mocked me.   
  
Telling me that his innocence was gone. Taken away by you. In the most brutal way. I had ran over to him and took his hand in mine. He looked so small and pale. Still he smiled at me and his eyes held warmth. His face was still young like a child's, but his eyes were as old as an adult's. He has been through a lot.  
  
Because of you.  
  
I had tried to get him to the hospital, but he had stopped me. He smiled weakly at me as he grasped my hand and opened his mouth.   
  
"Its too late..." he whispered. I nodded as I contained my sorrow. I could see it.  
  
I had stroked his silky hair and carassed his cheek as he snuggled up to me. I respected his decison....even if it tears my soul up. Because I love him...  
  
"I love you..." he whispered as he smiled.  
  
I closed my eyes as my angel's eyes darkened and his last breath echoed throughout the room....  
  
He died...  
  
I look at you now in fury and cut your skin deeply. Feel the pain. Feel what he felt at your hands....  
  
"He was so beautiful and sweet. No wonder you are so protective of him. Your little whore..." you whispered and smiled coldly.  
  
Red flashed before my eyes as your words cut my heart. I can see the satisfaction in your eyes. You know that you hurt me by insulting my beloved.   
  
You scream as I cut off your fingers and told me to stop this. I scowled and merely laughed.  
  
Did you care about what I felt? When you killed my aibou?  
  
He suffered. Now you will suffer.   
  
You're eyes are now glassy. You have lost all hope. Thats good. I wanted that. I wanted you to feel what he felt when you tortured him. I still don't understand why you wanted him. Yet I know. It was because he was beautiful angel. Beautiful beyond compare. His eyes the color of lush chocolate and his snowy white hair that tumbled to his shoulders.  
  
I hate you....  
  
You stole him from me. Torn him from my arms and took him for your own. You were the first one to taste him....I never got the chance to do that because he wanted to wait.   
  
But his soul is mine! He loved me and I loved him! You killed him!   
  
I have no meaning in life now....I'm empty inside. I have no emotions except anger and hate. No more love.  
  
Only anger....  
  
Rage....  
  
Hate....  
  
I'm bored now. I am tired of this game.   
  
Now enough of the toture....  
  
I watch with glee as I see your eyes widen in fear. You know it was going to happen. I wasn't going to let you escape.   
  
I bury the hilt of my dagger in your middle harshly. Blood starts to coat the blade and the tips of my fingers. I can feel the warm blood on my skin and smile.   
  
Your eyes are wide and shocked. Your mouth is set in a silent scream. Too bad. I wanted to hear you scream. Now you are starting to grow limp as you look me in the eye. Never blinking.   
  
"He was good...." you whisper.  
  
Now you fall to the ground in a bloody heap. Dead. I kick the corpse on last time and walk out. My eyes drift to the stars above and smile as I picture your pretty face.   
  
You can rest in peace, aibou....  
  
I will join you soon.....  
  
****************  
  
^^;; Eeee.....I killed him again...But I am in a dark mood *looks at her fics* Err...I am always in one....^^;; Alrighty! *marches off* Disclaimers: Yugioh! does not belong to me. 


End file.
